Itzli Montezuma
Itzli Montezuma is the son of Axeocatyl, and Teotilica Montezuma making him a member of the House of Montezuma and the royal first Retleni of the Aztec Empire. Mecatl is the second wife of Itzli Montezuma and there relationship is the most loving of his three wives and she has become the favored wife when it comes to public events and who is the most discussed. Ichtaca Montezuma has one child with Itzli Montezuma in the form of Ixtli Montezuma of whom stands as a prominent young child in the House of Montezuma. Itzli Montezuma was born the first child of his father who was at the time the Emperor of the Aztec Empire thus meaning he stood following his birth as the first in line behind his father to become the emperor of the Aztecs. Growing up Itzli would become initiated into the Jaguar Warriors alongside his two brothers Xoco, and Patzal and together the three sons of Axeocatyl would fight in the brutal fighting against the Blackfoot over control of the flood lands of Nevada, and during the figthing Itzli would kill the prince of the Blackfoot during the fighting leading to him becoming quite hated by the Blackfoot. Itzli Montezuma would travel to Metztitlan with his wife Mecatl and several of his closest friends in order to lead the Great Ceremony of the North there becoming his most important family duty as prince as of yet. History Itzli Montezuma was born the first child of his father who was at the time the Emperor of the Aztec Empire thus meaning he stood following his birth as the first in line behind his father to become the emperor of the Aztecs. Early History During his youth Xoco would be paired extremely closely with his half brother Itzli at the urging of his father of whom wished for Xoco, Itzli, and his third son Patzal to all be very close as he feared that if this was not the case there would be fighting upon his death. Mattli Montezuma Itzli Montezuma would grow close to his half sister Mattli Montezuma the daughter of his fathers fourth wife and as their relationship increased it drove Mattli away from her menipulative mother which led to Itzli and Mattli's mother growing to become rivals even at his young age. Third Nevada War Main Article : Third Nevada War The Third Nevada War would drag into a stalemate much as the previous two wars had but this would change dramatically with the rise to prominence of the Comanche Chieftan Payahoka of whom gathered the Comanche forces to himself in an effort to bring about a major battle with the Aztec invaders. Following a victory against the Aztec aligned Otomis tribe the Comanche would move towards the Aztec city of Totanacs where they did not wait for other Blackfoot forces and put the city under siege. At the battle of Totanacs the Comanche would be resisted by a massive Aztec army raised from the capital and led by the princes of the House of Montezuma and during the battle the Comanche would be defeated nearly completely with the entire army either dead or captured. Following this defeat the Blackfoot who were rasing to assist the Comanche would walk into a trap at the Battle of Otomis and were defeated quite badly losing several prominent Blackfoot leaders. Following these two defeats and the capture of hundreds of prominent chiefs tribes would begin surrendering all across Nevada in return for their chiefs, and this led to the Blackfoot, and Chayenne forces forced to retreat to their respective lands while the Chayenne, and Apache were completely overwhelmed. Northern Movement Itzli Montezuma would travel to Metztitlan with his wife Mecatl, and sister Mattli Montezuma alongside several of his closest friends in order to lead the Great Ceremony of the North there becoming his most important family duty as prince as of yet. Family Members Mecatl Montezuma.jpg|Mecatl Montezuma - Second Wife|link=Mecatl Montezuma Relationships Mattli Montezuma See Also : Mattli Montezuma Itzli Montezuma would grow close to his half sister Mattli Montezuma the daughter of his fathers fourth wife and as their relationship increased it drove Mattli away from her menipulative mother which led to Itzli and Mattli's mother growing to become rivals even at his young age. Category:House of Montezuma Category:People Category:Aztec Category:Knight Category:Aztec Knight Category:POV Character Category:People of the Aztec Empire